


Where are you going Miss Clause?

by ikki9117akarose



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Elves, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki9117akarose/pseuds/ikki9117akarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jd is sad this holiday season. Dr. Cox can fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you going Miss Clause?

Avoiding the 'Christmas cheer' is easier said than done. Its damn near impossible. Everybody wants a kiss. Normally I'm fine, cause at least I get some sugar-but after realizing my feelings for a fellow doctor, I don't want to watch as he's kissed day in and day out all through the 'Merry Time'.

"BAMBI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Quickly spinning on my heel I walk on over to 'the hang out counter', where Carla is standing next to an upset Eliot.

Carla hands Eliot her chart before talking "Bambi just cause Eliot broke up with you doesn't mean you should be able to get out of mistletoe kisses! Its tradition!" I open my mouth to speak when Turk jumps out from behind the counter holding mistletoe above his and Carla's head. He wore red tights and dark green shirt while adorning a green elf hat with a bell.

"Baby, kiss for your baby?" "Of course, Baby" before giving him a peck on his puckered lips. Then leaning back and asking "Who paid you to wear an elf outfit carrying around mistletoe?"

"Kelso paid me to wear an elf outfit and Dr Cox paid me to play the mistletoe elf" I had been about to sneak away-so I wouldn't have to kiss Eliot-but froze when I heard the name of the Doctor I'm currently avoiding. Carla gave Turk a quizzical look while Eliot snuck behind Turk to try and grab the mistletoe.

"Cox wants me to bring a mistletoe over his loves' head so he can kiss 'em" I knew Dr Cox loved someone, gossip went far with a jealous ex-wife like Jordan, everyone has anticipated a confession for months. I just didn't know heartbreak hurt this much.

"Well good for him" "I know baby I need to make sure I'm on time." with tears brimming in my eyes I turned to leave, not wanting to see Dr Cox hook up with his beloved. Cause anyone who refused him must be insane. I looked over to see Turk jump over the counter effectively stopping Eliot from grabbing the branch. "DAMMIT TURK!"

Before I knew it I had five surgeons in my way, stopping my escape. 'Where did they come from?'. All dressed like elves. I momentarily had a image of the surgeons sewing up people like dolls. Shaking my head I looked back. They were pointing upward, so I looked. Turk's branch of mistletoe was over my head. I looked over at Turk who looked more like a demonic elf with that grin than a cheery smiling Santa helper.

"Now, where do you think you are going Miss Claus?" I looked over to see the man who had spoken. Only to come nose to nose with the devil himself. A thief of hearts, as I would soon be screaming(not like I really knew that).

"Mistletoe, princess" my eyes widened before Dr Cox took my lips. Before I could even get a word out his tongue had entered my mouth. When I tried to pull away, Turk pushed me forward so Cox could hold onto me better 'since when is he so strong? When did he put his arms around me?'. I heard a few high fives go around, bells ringing and Eliot being carried off by the janitor. And Todd yelling at him not to touch anybody, but him. Huh. Didn't see that one coming. Or any of this coming for that matter. Almost on cue everybody seemed to disappear. Dr Cox let go of me. I couldn't even speak before Dr Cox spoke.

"I must be on Santa's Naughty list, I'll be popping his innocent daughter's cherry tonight." he had a very naughty grin on too.

"I-I'm not a v-virgin! I'd know if I was!" I sputtered

He narrowed his eyes at me " I swear to god newbie, if you've already lost your man-cherry to anyone I will kill them." I swallowed, that look had always been dangerous in the past, why wouldn't it be now?

"Never been touched by a male, Dr Cox. Never had a reas-"

He smirked "If you ever call me doctor in bed without a skimpy nurses outfit on, I will tie you to our bed for a month using your sick days"

"OUR? WHA-"

"Yes our. Now if you will excuse me I have to try and get my sweetheart pregnant"

"Your-?"

"Its impossible to get a male pregnant Dr Cox" Turk piped in.

"Well I'll just have to prove that wrong, no matter how many times it takes" I didn't even agree to anything and yet I knew it'd be a long night.

~ikki~


End file.
